


Rope and Booty

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Quiet Ones [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kaidan Porn Week 2018, Love and trust, M/M, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Tying this final piece off, John took a moment just to admire Kaidan. The biotic was completely calm, breathing evenly,  wrapped in meters of rope that held him securely in the air. He’d been rendered entirely incapable of movement, and yet…He was free.





	Rope and Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Always practice safe rope practices! <3

Kaidan had been kneeling naked at his feet for a little while now. John glanced down at the other’s face, taking in the relaxed expression. In fact, he guessed Kaidan was probably meditating quietly.

He smiled, putting his data pad down. Tonight, was for the Major.

Shepard knelt slowly behind him, shuffling closer to his back. He took in Kaidan’s glorious behind, perched on top of his feet. The base of the anal plug he wore, poked out between his cheeks, the sight made John lick his lips in anticipation.

Instead of touching the plug, he reached beside them to pick up the first bundle of blue jute rope. Reaching around to Kaidan’s front, he gently grasped the Major’s wrists, bringing his arms behind him, resting gently on top of each other. Placing a kiss on the biotic’s neck near the implant made his partner moan a little, and he smiled.

He looped the rope around Kaidan’s wrists, firmly joining them together, throwing the excess rope over the biotic’s shoulder. John reached around to draw the rope across Kaidan’s chest, using the close proximity to kiss his neck. Kaidan merely leant back into him, head lolling to the side slightly at the dual sensations. John entwined the rope behind Kaidan’s back, looping it firmly around the rope containing his joined wrists. He enjoyed hearing the little moan from the biotic’s mouth, the way he swayed slightly as he’s tied. John rewarded him with a nibble at his exposed throat.

Shepard then looped the excess off around Kaidan’s bicep, pulling it under and joining it to the column forming down the center of his back. Smiling at the way the biotic’s breath was quickening, John stopped for a moment to nuzzle his face back into Kaidan’s neck, steadying him, grounding him.

Continuing on, he bound the other bicep in the same way, then looped the excess around the bottom of Kaidan’s chest, coiling it around. John took a moment to check on Kaidan but the biotic is tranquil, almost docile as he was wrapped in the blue rope. It looked so beautiful, contrasting delicately against his skin. Kaidan swayed a little and John steadied him, smiling as he did so.

Finally, he was done and John took a moment to admire his partner. Admired the way Kaidan trusted him to bind him beyond escape. Admired the rope, that’s now warmed from contact with the biotic’s skin, crisscrossing that muscled body. He moved his hands over Kaidan’s chest, enjoying the way that his partner was relaxed, his muscles pliant. John kissed his way up the column of Kaidan’s neck, enjoying the soft moans and the way he leant into him. A look at Kaidan’s face showed the line between his eyebrows completely smooth, the last of the day’s stresses completely melted away.

The commander relished this act, that he was allowed to do this for Kaidan. It just made him realise just how much he loved the biotic and was trusted in return. Holding Kaidan in his arms, enjoying the warmth of him, safe and trusting.

“Ready for the next part?” he murmured into Kaidan’s neck.

It took a moment for Kaidan to even register that he had spoken, but that’s alright. John had been anticipating that and waited patiently for the other’s mind to catch up.

Kaidan blinked slowly, coming down slightly from his euphoric high. He smiled almost dopely at John, his brown eyes dark, . For a moment John felt almost guilty at pulling him out of his subspace, but consent...that was more important.

“Yes.”

The affirmation was soft, barely a whisper but it’s what John needed. He smiled and leant in for a kiss on those scarred lips, slow and soft. It wasn’t rushed, there was no need for that here or now. For the time being, they have forever.

His lips left Kaidan’s. John’s heart beat faster at the way the biotic looked at him; he felt like he could look into Kaidan’s very soul. It lasted for a moment, until Kaidan closed his eyes again, body relaxing into the commander’s.

It made John smile, and he couldn’t resist leaning in and just resting his forehead against Kaidan’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around the other’s bound torso. Together, they breathed, enjoying the warmth of each other.

Finally, John helped Kaidan to his feet, walked them both over to where a ring is hanging from their ceiling. Kaidan gave a little gasp as the plug moves inside him, but other than that, he didn’t speak. His eyes were still closed, and he wobbled slightly before spreading his legs to ground himself.

The commander threw one of the ropes through the hoop above Kaidan, efficiently looping it around several times, an intricate pattern of knotwork making it secure. He threaded it through the harness, melding it with the single column of rope adorning Kaidan’s back, then securing it to the ring above. Shepard couldn’t resist and left a kiss against the bare shoulder, making Kaidan smile.

Taking another of the blue ropes, John walked up behind his partner, slipping his arms around his front. Nuzzling into the part where Kaidan’s shoulder meets his neck, John gave a quick nip to the area before proceeding. He wrapped the rope around Kaidan’s waist, threading it so the tail end hung down. A diabolical grin spread across John’s face; he tied a knot into the rope, then took a hold of Kaidan’s half-hard cock, threading it through the loop. The knot was resting at the base of the biotic’s penis, rubbing incessantly at the man’s perineum.

The moan that came out of the Major’s mouth goes straight to John’s own cock, making it twitch. He shuddered but concentrated on Kaidan, reaching through his legs to attach the rope to the back of the waist harness. John tugged on it slightly, causing the plug to shift inside of the other man, making him grunt slightly. It wouldn’t do to tie it tightly though; once he suspended Kaidan it’ll tighten on its own.

“Feet together Kaidan,” John murmured.

The biotic obeyed, shuffling his feet together, trusting John’s ropework to keep him upright. Taking another bundle of rope, Shepard began looping it around Kaidan’s ankles, before wrapping the rope between, tugging firmly to cinch it in place. His hands caressed Kaidan’s legs, making their way slowly up from the ankles, massaging first the calf muscles then kneading their way up to the biotic’s thighs. John enjoyed the way Kaidan’s breath hitched as his hands made their way to that gorgeous ass. Shepard couldn’t help it and leant in to nibble Kaidan’s delectable behind.

“Ah, John…” Kaidan moaned and John grinned. Looking up, he saw that Kaidan’s mouth was open, panting, while his eyes were still closed. He loved the way that the Major swayed slightly in his bonds, and reached around to play with his partner’s cock. It’s like he’s touched Kaidan with electricity, rather than his hand; Kaidan’s entire body seemed to seize for a moment, before relaxing again, attempting to thrusting into the grip around him. John smirked as a few light touches were more than enough to get the biotic fully hard.

“Not yet,” John murmured, looking up at Kaidan’s face. The whine in response caused him to kiss the biotic’s thigh in apology.

He wasn’t done yet.

Two more bundles lay beside them, the rich blue an expense he was glad to have made. Picking up one, he threaded it through the rope at Kaidan’s waist, letting the excess hang down. He began to tie knots, strategic places where the rope will meet around the legs. John intended to completely hobble his partner, and looped this rope around the ankle binds.

Then he weaved; the rope wrapping around and through Kaidan’s legs, each length further restricting the biotic’s movements. Each time he threaded it through the anchor rope, John kissed the spot he bound, enjoying the little moans from his partner. A look at Kaidan’s face showed his lips parted slightly, eyes slightly open as he watched John work. Shepard kissed his thigh again to reassure him, before tying his current work off.

Standing had John touching every part of Kaidan, admiring the flush of his skin, while he checked the ropes to make sure his work wasn’t cutting off circulation. Kaidan shuddered into his touch, leaning into his chest as John was meticulous in his duty to the biotic’s safety.

Ignoring the way that Kaidan’s ass rubs against his erection, John threaded a hand into Kaidan’s hair, gently guiding his mouth to the other’s. This kiss was sweet, sensual. There was no need to dominate, no need to express his power over the other. Kaidan had given his submission freely and that was something to be treasured.

Taking the last bundle of rope, John attached it firmly to the hoop above, then to the enforced rope around Kaidan’s knees. Finally, Shepard pulled, and slowly the system of knots and ropes took Kaidan off his feet, the rope entwining around his back keeping him in place. The biotic gasped a little when he’s airborne, the ropes tightening around him, and John not stopping until his knees were at chest height. Kaidan moaned as the plug inside him shifted with the movement, but he did nothing more than wiggle slightly to enjoy the sensation.

Tying this final piece off, John took a moment just to admire Kaidan. The biotic was completely calm, breathing evenly, wrapped in meters of rope that held him securely in the air. He’d been rendered entirely incapable of movement, and yet…

He was free.

Moving to the biotic’s backside, John threaded his arms around the other’s chest, moving his lips against Kaidan’s neck, chasing the pulse. His fingers ghosted over the ropes that held Kaidan in place, exploring the expanse of muscle contained and on display. Reaching the biotic’s nipples, John couldn’t help but pinch them slightly, enjoying the gasps and pleads falling from Kaidan’s mouth. A final kiss on the biotic’s neck and John fell to his knees, his prize now at face-level.

Strung up like this, Kaidan’s entrance, though plugged, was exposed to him. John smiled as he tapped lightly on the plug well caught deep inside, grinning as the biotic squirmed from the stimulation. From this vantage point he could see the Major’s cock was fully hard, despite John barely touching it.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured into Kaidan’s skin, both hands massaging the rope bound ass. John reached up to tug the plug out, smiling when Kaidan whined and his ass didn’t seem to want to let it go. It was John who won though, and finally, that gorgeous ass yielded, releasing the plug as the biotic whined above him.

Setting the plug on the floor, John spread the gorgeous cheeks wide, and pressed his tongue against Kaidan’s most secret spot. Both of them groaned as Shepard flicked his tongue, pressing inside as deep as he could go. John couldn’t help himself, he squeezed that magnificent rump, fucking the other man on his tongue.

Kaidan whined, shifting in his bondage, trying to press down harder onto Shepard’s face but could only achieve a bare wiggle. The movement made John grinned against his ass. He turned his attention to the outside, burying his face again as he licked his way from the base of Kaidan’s cock, nuzzling that delicious knot of rope and enjoying the little gasps of pleasure above him, back to his delicious hole.

“Taste so damn good,” John murmured, hands massaging the biotic’s magnificent backside. Every touch caressed that dark rope, warm from Kaidan’s skin and keeping him in place. He loved the feeling of Kaidan was helpless above him, writhing in blue restraints, desperate for anything John could give him.

John took pity on the other man, wiggling a finger inside the relaxed, wet hole, delighting in the hoarse shout that Kaidan let loose. Nipping the firm rear, John slipped another finger inside the biotic, admiring how easily the orifice accepted the intrusion. A full body shudder from the bound man made his cock jump, the noises the biotic let loose was nothing short of amazing.

Kaidan was letting John take him apart, and the sight made him breathless.

Shepard stood, holding back a hiss as he released his cock from his jeans. Palming it, he ran his eyes over his partner, simultaneously relaxed yet desperate.

Their eyes met, and John held back a moan at the expression on Kaidan’s face; pupils fully blown, that scarred mouth open and panting, begging with no words. The man was fucking flying.

Unable to contain himself, John cupped Kaidan’s face, leaning in to deeply kiss the other man. His hands worked their way around the bound body, feeling each crevasse, the way the rope held him, each line along his perfect physique.

Lubing himself generously, Shepard pressed his cock against the slack muscles of Kaidan’s ass, too far gone to tease either of them anymore. They both groaned as John’s dick penetrated him, shallow, little movements until he’s fully seated within the other man. Hands held onto Kaidan’s hips, steadying them both, as John rested inside. Kaidan’s head lolled backwards on his shoulder and John kissed the exposed neck. In this position, the biotic was gloriously tight. Even with the through prep, his ass gripped him like a vice.

“John,” Kaidan whispered. “Move.”

Nodding, John obliged, slowly sliding his dick out, before languishly pressing it deep inside. He moans of the sight of his cock disappearing inside the biotic. It never ceased to amaze him just how easily the biotic could take his considerable shaft, but there it was. It was like the man was just made to take him.

The noises he made are exquisite, John groaned a little at the sight of Kaidan slowly coming undone around his cock. Kaidan was doing his best to push back onto him but Shepard’s sensual lattice of rope prevented him, and he practically growled in frustration.

It didn’t take long, both of them practically bursting to cum already. Shepard’s thrusts slowly turn harder, and soon John is gripping Kaidan’s hips as he slams into him. Moaning, John adjusted his angle, aiming to hit that spot inside Kaidan that he knew would have the biotic seeing stars. A yelp tells him that he’s found it, and grinning wildly, Shepard thrusts mercilessly against it, deep into that welcoming channel.

The final stimulation was too much, Kaidan shudders through his climax wordlessly, biotics suddenly flaring so brightly that John was momentarily breathless. The sight of Kaidan losing his control, the _feeling_ of him losing control was just too much, and he exploded into climax himself, burying himself deep within the hot welcoming body.

John holds onto Kaidan tightly, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm, enjoying the warmth around his cock. He softly kissed the side of Kaidan’s neck, smiling at the way the other is just a relaxed mess right now.

Finally his softened cock slips out of the biotic, and both of them whine a little at the loss of such intimate contact. John spreads Kaidan’s ass again, admiring the way the reddened hole gapes slightly, leaking out his cum.

Unable to resist, he falls back on his knees and John licked up the mess he’d made of the biotic, soothing the sensitive rim as Kaidan shivered above him. The biotic was a boneless heap within the ropes, lying in wait for Shepard to have his fill.

Finally finished, John stood and kissed him hard over his shoulder until they were both left breathless, just holding the other tightly.

Smiling, he took in Kaidan’s wrecked, yet satisfied expression. John leaves a sweet kiss on his forehead, nuzzling the other’s face with his nose. Yeh, Kaidan was ready to be released, then maybe a nice hot bath for the both of them.

“Mmmm, love you so much. Come on, let’s get you down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to Natsora who did a last minute beta-read for me <3 You are wonderful ^_^


End file.
